


Locking Away That Which We Do Not Understand

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Emma's time locked away as Snow's prisoner from <i>Operation Mongoose</i>. (Pretend that Lily was never part of the Queen's guards.) <br/>Unfortunately this is not a happy fic (I tried for sexy and dark, but got dark and non-con, sorry MasFawkes!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locking Away That Which We Do Not Understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasFawkes/gifts).



On the days that she can convince herself to stop screaming, Emma is graced with a visit from her mother.

Her problem, however, was that Snow White did not know, did not remember, that she is Emma’s mother. 

This Snow White is not Emma’s Snow White. 

She is a pale imitation of the woman who birthed Emma Swan, masquerading as a pale imitation of Regina during her reign as the Evil Queen. 

And Emma is this imposter’s prisoner. 

A very comely prisoner with one talent, and one talent only. 

Pleasuring her Queen. 

Her Majesty does not know why she finds the self-titled Saviour so very attractive. 

There is a pull. A pull that she does not understand. It wants her to care. 

But Snow White does not want it. 

Why would she want to feel connected to this crazed ragamuffin peasant? 

And yet, she cannot bring herself to order her execution. 

So Snow White keeps her pet maniac. 

The guards question her choice among themselves, always dreading their turn at guarding the prisoner, fearing the insanity will eventually rub off on them. 

Today Hector breathes a sigh of relief as he boards the little dingy waiting for him, for Her Majesty has decided to visit the prisoner as his fellow guard on duty the day before had reported that the woman in chains has fallen into one of periods of silence. 

He has made sure that Emma had been scrubbed clean, made presentable for an audience with the Queen.

All guards were banished whenever the Queen visited this particular prisoner. They all surmised why she was there, but she wouldn’t give them satisfaction of knowing for sure. 

Emma tilted her head to the side, listening to each of Snow’s steady steps up her tower. Heels. Always heels. 

Emma lifted her head as she heard the wooden door open. And there she was, Snow White in all her peacocking glory. 

She let out a combination of a laugh and sob because it’s ridiculous really, the way she’s actually finding the look rather fitting for the woman wearing her mother’s face. Emma never imagined the day that she would find herself upset that she did not have any magic inside. 

‘Something funny, my little waif?’ 

‘In this land, everything is funny to me, Mom.’ 

Emma winces as Snow’s open palm connects with her face, her head snapping back from the force. She had forgotten how strong Snow really is. 

‘My apologies,’ muttered Emma.

Snow smiled before she used her magic to raise Emma up into the air, chains straining and threatening to remove Emma’s hands from her wrists.

‘My apologies Your Majesty!’ gasped Emma.

‘My, my… How many times must I discipline you before you learn that I am not your mother. Just how old do you think I am?’ 

Snow White sniffed and thrust her right hand into Emma’s messy locks, twisting more knots into existence. She loved the knots, they served to strengthen her hold of Emma. 

Snow clutched at Emma’s scalp and tugged on her hair, ‘Mm… How I love seeing you on your knees.’ 

Emma closed her eyes, knowing what was soon to follow. 

‘But I enjoy the feel much, much more,’ continued Snow, flicking her hand, disappearing her underthings instantly. 

‘Underneath you go,’ sang Snow, pushing Emma down. ‘You know what to do my little waif.’ 

This was the only time that Snow allowed Emma’s hands on her. Only on her thighs (sometimes her ass) are gripped tight as Emma’s mouth and tongue lay worship to a body she knew well. 

And Emma cries afterwards, hair and face covered in Snow White’s cum. 

It’s one cry of many. But this particular burst of tears always accompanies a visit from the Queen because these tears fall not because Emma misses her Mom. But because she misses what could have been between her and Mary Margaret. 

Emma throws herself into these moments of lust, pretending that they are back in Storybrooke, back in Mary Margaret’s apartment. She throws herself into the belief that they are on a soft bed, and not on rough sandstone. She throws herself into the belief that they are merely indulging in a bit of roleplay. 

Emma must take a little joy in bringing Mary Margaret to orgasm. 

If not, she will go mad from being the sex slave of her mother the Evil Queen. 

 

**THE END**


End file.
